An Indecent Proposal
by Karinka-ten
Summary: A rich bachelor offers half a million dollars for one night with another man’s fiancée who happens to be a struggling actress desperate to make it in the entertainment industry.  [Oneshot]


An Indecent proposal

Summary: A rich bachelor offers half a million dollars for one night with another man's fiancée who happens to be a struggling actress desperate to make it in the entertainment industry. [Oneshot

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura Kinomoto opened the apartment door; she sighed and squinted the minute she got glance of the state of their apartment. It was a small single room but most of it was strewn with property. An old suitcase lay on the bed. A large traveling bag spilled out clothes on the floor. A clutter of food items, packets, tins and jars filled the table. Books had been hastily piled on to a shelf. Water came dripping from the ceiling and one of the windows was still broken.

"Kyle…" she called making her way to the kitchen.

She found a stack of letters next to a mountain of dirty dishes and sighed—more bills. "Kyle!" she called out again.

Kyle, her fiancé for three months came out from the bedroom. His hair was pitch black and disheveled. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of worn out denim.

"Back already? How did it go?" he asked in sardonic tone.

Sakura groaned and started looking through the mail "I don't want to talk about it, all I can tell you is another dumb blonde got the part."

Kyle moved closer to her, he folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the counter "I hope you're not too disappointed?" he asked worriedly.

She frowned "I'm so over it, if the casting directors are looking for Malibu Barbie then so be it, I'm not going to go blonde and get implants just so I'd get movie roles."

Kyle chuckled.

"Oh shit! One thousand dollars? How are we ever going to pay for the rent now?"

Kyle grabbed her waist and looked at her "We will…eventually." He sounded rather skeptical.

Sakura gnashed her teeth "Sometimes I just feel like it's not worth it."

Kyle gave her a peck on the cheek "Sit down, relax…I've got good news."

Sakura threw the stack of letters in the bin. She opened the fridge; the only thing in it was a bottle of stale milk and peanut butter. She couldn't complain, this is how she lived and she had grown accustomed to it.

In the past year she lost more than twenty jobs; with four jobs now, it was hard to find time to clean the apartment. She took off her coat and scarf and threw them on the mildewed couch.

She took a bucket and placed it on the spot where the water was dripping from the ceiling.

"We really need to clean this place up." She said.

Kyle walked in and out of the room "You know we can't, I've got to go to work right now and so do you."

It was seven o'clock and she was exhausted from all the waiting and running around she had been doing all day. She did not want to hear anything concerning work. She tossed herself on the couch.

"So what's this good news?"

Kyle was in the bathroom washing his face "You know that cartoon, Nami?" he yelled.

"Yeah."

"They're making a feature film based on it, I think you should audition."

Sakura stood up and walked to the bathroom, she leaned on the door post "Are you serious?"

He nodded raising his face "Of course I am. The script is on the coffee table. It's under the newspaper. Well this friend of mine Kenchi, he told me about it. They are looking for a fresh face. It's tomorrow morning."

Sakura nearly jumped, "This could be my big break." She said with a wide smile on her face.

Now the challenge was practicing for the audition while serving food at a restaurant she worked at. She used even the shortest break to practice. She practiced after work and in the early hours of the morning. That morning she took a quick bath and rushed out to the auditions.

That evening, when Kyle came from work, he found Sakura in the bedroom sitting on the floor at a clustered corner. She had her head buried in her arms and her hair was messy. She wore a sky-blue t-shirt, pink panties and yellow socks that reached up to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked sitting next to her.

She looked up; she could see faintly through, rivulets of tears streaming down her angelic cheeks. Her emerald eyes turned a darker shade.

He placed an arm around her, her body was warm and her breathing was swift.

"Why do I keep failing?" she asked.

Kyle held her closer "It will come, don't worry." He kissed her damp hair.

"This is not what I wanted when I moved here. Look at the way we live, we can barely afford a proper meal and this place is always a mess. The shower is broken, all the doors are broken, and the ceiling looks like it's going to collapse. I want to be an actress more than anything but I don't know how much longer I can take this."

A hymn of silence drifted their direction before he spoke. He too had dreams, he was trying to find money to start production on a movie he was to direct.

"Sakura…" he started in a mellow tone "Today, this other man came at the bar. He wanted to talk to me, I didn't understand why at first but he asked me something that got my blood boiling."

She blinked a tear away "What." She said dazedly.

"This man asked me about you and us." He paused and swallowed hard "He wants to spend one night with you."

Sakura's jaw dropped, her eyebrows descended "On night doing what?"

"I don't know, sex maybe…" he coughed after that.

Sakura stood up rapidly "I can't believe you're even telling me this."

"I'm not asking you to do it, I just thought you should know." He stood up.

More tears broke loose from the chains of her eyes "I think I'm going out of my mind. I need some air."

Kyle moved closer to her "He'll pay us half a million dollars just for that."

Sakura froze; she turned around and looked at Kyle "You sound like you want me to do it."

Kyle shrugged "I don't, you're my fiancée, why in the world would I want you to sleep with another man." He paused then said in a low tone "—not even for half a million dollars, half a million dollars." He said repeatedly.

She placed her arms on her hips "You tell this man that he's sick. I might be desperate for money but I'm not going to sleep with someone just for it."

Kyle's jaw tightened, he knew that Sakura was a woman who lived by moral standards but when he thought of all the possibilities if the had that kind of money, he could go insane. He loved her but what was one night with another man? Besides their relationship had been on the rocks long before they moved in together. She was a struggling actress and he was a poor director with ideas to present.

She marched to the bathroom and he followed her.

"I'm not saying you should do it but Sakura, it's just meaningless sex for one night. You'd never have to do it again."

Sakura growled "Will you drop it Kyle, I'm not someone strange men can just buy."

"He's not a strange man, he's name is Li Syaoran, he's the owner of a couple of firms, you know Li corp. Trust me, he's not a creep."

Sakura positioned her hands on the edge of the sink and looked at Kyle across her shoulder "I don't care if he's the president of the universe. I'm not doing it!" she yelled "I can't believe you are ready to hand me over to a stranger."

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "Sakura look at you."

Sakura averted her gaze to her reflection in the mirror. She was frail and pale; she looked like she was suffering from something. The radiant glow she once had in her face had long vanished. She lost so much weight one could see her ribs sticking out.

"You look tired, exhausted and unhealthy." He said softly "I'm not trying to sell you out; Imagine what half a million dollars can do for us? You can build that cinema you wanted and I can start shooting my movie. Sakura we can have our dream wedding, we never have to suffer again."

Sakura said nothing; she started to apply makeup to her face, trying to hide the obvious look of melancholy she constantly carried around. When he saw that she was not saying anything, he left her alone.

That night, Sakura lay awake in bed, she thought of everything he said. She thought about her career and everything she had been through. Everyone told her that she was making the biggest mistake of her life moving to the city to pursue acting. She was afraid of missing out; the idea of living in suburbia Tomedea with her father was hard to swallow down.

She shifted closer to Kyle, he was fast asleep. She shook him gently "Kyle." She whispered.

Slowly, he opened his tired eyes and turned around "Oh Sakura, don't tell me you need a massage, it's almost midnight."

"No…" she said softly "I'll do it."

Kyle yawned "Do what?"

"You know…" she was hesitant "Spend one night with Mr. Li; we don't have to tell anyone."

Kyle's eyebrows shot up, he turned to face her "No kidding?" he asked in disbelief.

She turned on the lamplight and looked at him "I don't want to, but I have to…for us."

Kyle didn't want to say anything fearing she would change her mind. Instead he took he arm, shifted closer to her and kissed her lips.

Sakura gave him a cautious smile "So when do I do this."

"Well, Friday evening I'll drop you off at the Sun Bird Hotel."

Sakura's jaw dropped, she clasped her hand over her mouth "No way, the Sun Bird Hotel? Is he married?"

Kyle shrugged "Probably not…he must be single."

…………………..

Sakura stood in the elevator; she shuddered at the simple thought of what she was going to do next. Five more floors and she would be in the company of a complete stranger. She bit her lower lip then tried to fix her hair. She didn't want to look too sexy but she didn't want to look unattractive either. She wondered what this Mr. Li would be like. She had a vivid picture of him in her mind—some old perverted rich guys. She imagined wrinkled skin and grey hair. She nearly puked at the thought of it, the thought of having to give her body to such.

She bit her fingernails and waited awhile before making her way to the open elevator door. She was now on the eighth floor; never in her life did she ever imagine being on the eighth floor in one of the most luxuries hotels in Japan.

She walked in the hallway and looked for room 200, the atmosphere was quiet—it made her uneasy. The only sound she could hear was that of her stilettos on the carpet.

She walked past room 199, her heart beat with every step she took. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice yelled at her barely audible.

She slowly opened the door; she shut it behind her and peered inside. She moved slowly into the room savoring it. Beautiful golden curtains, an indoor Jacuzzi, a plasma screen TV and a well made double bed that made her nervous. She slowly averted her gaze to a man standing by the mini-bar. He had his back facing her but it was obvious that he was anything but old and wrinkly.

He had messy chestnut hair that lightly touched the tip of his collar. He was tall with a medium built. He wore black trousers and a white long sleeved shirt.

She swallowed hard "Mr. Li."

"Sakura, you're hear." He said in a gentle yet strong voice. From the sound of his voice, it was clear that he was passionate, that did not ease her nerves.

"How did you know my name?" she knew asking questions was not really part of her _'job description'_ but she couldn't help it.

He said nothing and kept his face away from her. She could tell that was busy with something—preparing a cocktail she guessed.

"Why don't we get started." He spoke after leaving her in the dark for sometime.

Sakura's hands were trembling and she could barely breathe. She slowly pulled her white wrap-top off. She took off her shoes and pulled her pants down until she was left standing in her bra and panties. She had the urge to cover herself but was afraid he would see her.

He slowly turned around; his eyes were the first to meet her. He had amber eyes that shot out to her like a speeding bullet. He looked young, he looked her age. His hair came dramatically over his face. She gazed at him wide-eyes. He was handsome and charming is his disposition.

The minute he saw her, standing there, in her underwear, he gulp. He blushed immensely as beads of sweat invaded his attractive face. She noticed his hands shake, he was holding two drinks and one of them slipped from his hand and came crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said automatically running to his side.

He knelt to pick up the pieces of glass and she knelt down to help him.

"Uh, you don't have to." He said.

Sakura shrugged "I break glasses all the time, I'm used to it." She couldn't believe how nice she was being to him; it could have been his good looks that helped her reach to such terms with him.

He looked down at her feet then his eyes unintentionally lingered on her breasts. She wore a black lacy bra with a pink ribbon in the middle. Her breasts were somewhat smaller that what he was used to but he thought they were magnificent.

She noticed him gaze and immediately he turned away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized instantly "That was not gentlemanlike"

Sakura shrugged "I don't mind, you are paying after all." She couldn't believe what she just said; it wasn't supposed to come out. She felt like she sounded like a prostitute.

There was a second where everything felt awkward; she noticed how uncomfortable he was too.

He stood up "We can just leave the broken glass; I'll get someone to clean it up."

She slowly stood up and nodded.

He looked away as though he was petrified to even glance at her. Sakura was confused, all she wanted was to get over with it but this man was taking his damn time to give her actual instructions.

"Why did you take off your clothes?" he asked her still carrying depth and passion in his voice.

Sakura nervously ran her finger through her auburn hair, was this a trick question? "I thought you wanted to spend the night with me."

He was still carrying a glass of some blue cocktail with a tiny umbrella in his hands. He handed it to her and she took with it a simple 'thank you.'

He cleared his throat "So you think I asked your fiancée for one night with you so that I can have passionate, steamy…" he paused and with a boyish grin he added "...meaningless sex with you."

Sakura nodded innocently.

There was a look of delight in his eyes, he chuckled the looked her in the eye.

"I'm a billionaire's son; I can get that for free." His arrogance began to sparkle.

Sakura was now afraid, if that was not what he wanted then why in the world did he pay so much? Maybe he was a psycho or one of those strange people who collect people's body parts. She was ready to grab her clothes and run out of that hotel room.

"Then what do you want." She was unstable in her dialogue.

He sighed "I want to take you on a date Sakura, that's all. As much as I appreciate you taking your clothes off for me, that's not what I want tonight. I want to show you the time of your life, I want you to look up at the stars tonight and be thankful for being the woman you are."

She felt more at ease but questions about this man lingered in her mind; something just wasn't right about him. He did something extra ordinary, he smiled at her. He looked even more handsome when he smiled to the point where Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"There's a dress, shoes and makeup in the bathroom, take your time."

She picked up her clothes then bluntly asked "Where are we going."

He smirked "It's a surprise."

Sakura walked into the bathroom and closed the door. It was almost as big as her entire apartment. There was champagne on a fancy looking round table. There were candles and roses. She found her dress hanged behind the door.

It was a turquoise dress with an empire waist. She looked at it very hard not forgetting to look at the price tag. She nearly jumped out of her shoes, it was a designer gown. She fell in love with it. She went to the mirror and held the dress against her body. It was like he knew everything about her.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom; he was in the middle of the room putting on a black jacket. The instant he heard her footsteps, he turned around. He looked into her face; she was beautiful—not too much make-up. Her dress flowed freely not forgetting to expose her slender legs. The silver necklace encircling her milky neck matched the beautiful diamond earrings that he picked out personally for her.

She was shy though her heart was filled with joy. She felt beautiful, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

He gave her an appraising look from head to toe "You look marvelous." He did not hesitate, not once did his gaze die. She flushed coyly knowing he was looking.

He lead her outside to a limo, Sakura looked at the limo with awe. She felt like she was taking part in a film or else she had fallen asleep in the crowded train and, in a moment, would wake up. But she did not wake.

He sat next to her and kindly said "You can have a drink if you want."

She looked at him and shook her head "I don't understand Mr. Li, why are you doing all this?"

Every word she said was being sponged in her heart. If he told her the reason why, she would probably run away. He couldn't afford to loose her so early in the night.

"I'll tell you later."

She looked at the clutch bag he had picked out for her then back at him "What is it that you do. You look too young to be this rich."

He leaned his head freely on the chair and looked at her from the corner of his eye "Too young?" he paused as that wonderful smile touched his smooth lips for the second time "I'm not rich, I'm just _their _son utilizing everything they own because I'm entitled to it. I wish I could say I started Li corp. but I'm just the heir."

Modest, his reply took her aback, she crossed her legs "Lucky you." She told him. She averted her gaze to him, there was great sorrow in her eyes "I'm an actress…I guess you can say I'm a struggling actress since I haven't found a decent role since I moved here."

He already knew that, he knew about all the pain she had been through. The first time he saw her was in his dreams and that was long before he saw her in person. In the dream she had been crying, when he tried to hold her, she dissolved into tiny molecules and disappeared. It was her eyes that told him that he had to find her, that she was the one. For months he had referred to her as _emerald_.

This isn't happening, Sakura thought. They drove out of the inner city, along roads lined with trees, lit by moonlight and houses filled with light, laughter, music and voices.

As they reached what seemed to be their destination, Syaoran said "I hope you like dancing."

She gave him a frequent node. She felt that being coy now was an absolute waste of a night that had promised to be magical.

Syaoran swept her into the crowded room. Some one put a glass in her hand. He led her to the VIP booth and told her to pick where she wants them to sit.

He took the glass from her hand and sniffed it. She gasped inwardly at the mere stroke of his hand against hers; her body was doing things that were bound to get her in trouble.

"You can start looking at the menu, I'll see if they have a drink that won't make the stars swing around."

She sat down looking at the menu; soon Syaoran joined her on the other side of the table. She decided to try something new so she ordered randomly.

"I love this restaurant, it's away from all the noise the city makes." He said with enchantment in his eyes.

She lightly smiled. "I haven't been in a restaurant for two years." She confessed "Of course you must've known that. Why do I get the feeling you did a little research before you gave my fiancée this proposal."

He shrugged "Just a little."

"How much do you know, I'd like to relax and believe that everything you know about me is just a coincidence but I can't."

"I've known you for three months now, the first time I saw you, you were outside my apartment. I think you were rushing to work. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I only saw your hair, it resembled that of a girl I had seen in my dreams." He paused and looked at her intently "The second time I saw you was in the evening on the train. You had a booklet in your hands; it was like you were rehearsing for something. We walked past each other, you never noticed me. You were so caught up in what you were doing. For a second though, your eyes looked at me and I knew immediately that it was you. Since then I wait everyday to see you walk past my apartment. One morning I heard someone call out your name, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you…" he paused, he could no longer go on. How was he to tell her that that was the moment he realized that the woman he had secretly loved belonged to another?

She folded her arms across her chest "And I'm supposed to believe that—you dreamt me up then suddenly found me. Is that some cheesy of pick up line you use?"

He smiled as though she was telling him something charismatic "Fine, believe what you want." He said smoothly "—but please do dance with me." He stood up and stretched his hand to her.

She looked at his hand then into his captivating eyes, immediately she felt her body once again letting her down. He was like a modern prince charming whose _lies_ she was ready to gobble down. She looked at him her eyes glistening with enchantment.

"Just tell me one thing Mr. Li."

He had a smug grin on his lips now "Call me Syaoran."

"What do you want from me?"

He slightly croaked his head then leaned his face over hers. The smell of his colon brushed her nostrils as he whispered gently in her ear "I want you to fall in love with me."

She chuckled instantly "In one night? I'm engaged."

He held her hand "stranger things have happened."

He got the band to play a song exclusively for them. He held her close with his hands around her hips and she looked delightfully into his face with her hands around his neck, she couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She flipped her hair "You are, how do expect someone to fall in love over night. Love is a prolonged process."

He smiled at her "Sakura, do you believe in love at first site."

She shook her head and muttered softly "No."

He said nothing; he wanted his actions to speak for him. He held her closer and she let him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced smoothly through the night.

Immorality was such an easy pit to fall in; she already loved this man and feared that he was winning. She loved the way his strong arms enveloped her delicate waist. He held her close to his heart, she could feel it beating—or was she confusing it with her own fierce heartbeat. She loved the way they moved and the way he whispered in her ear "You're so beautiful."

There were signs of adoration and honesty in his voice, her hand lost power as she pulled him closer to her body. Her appetite for home and her fiancée was long burnt out in her mind. She just needed time to feel loved by this man. She was not going to let awareness and guilt ruin her night.

The music leisurely died, he took a wisp of her hair and closed his eyes.

"Do you feel it too?" he asked her still holding her.

She accidentally nodded and he smiled at herself. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his face "What I meant was…" her voice escaped her.

They ate dinner and left the restaurant. Sakura could not believe how much fun she was having. They talked about so many things yet she remembered every word he said. They walked through the park and sat under the shadow of a big oak tree. The moonlight bathed the garden where they sat.

"When I was young, I thought all I needed was my inheritance. One morning it hit me, the future was here and it was beyond my control."

She gently laid her back on the grass "I know the feeling. Every time my father calls, I tell him I'm fine and I have all these great roles. I've done everything decent when it comes to acting. I've done commercials, been a background extra and I've even said a couple of lines in a Broadway play."

He rubbed his cheek "Don't give up, if we had more time I would have loved to see you rehearse."

A smile slowly spread across her face, it meant a lot to her that he believed in her even though he didn't know her that well.

He lay on his back next to her "You're amazing and I love you for everything that you are."

She blushed then turned her face away "I'm engaged, what's the point of telling me all this."

"So you won't forget that there is a man out there who loves you."

She chuckled softly "Love?"

"Yeah love, you might think I'm being impulsive but I mean it." He rotated his face to look at her "Leave this guy and run away with me."

She sighed and blushed further "Are you crazy?"

"I know you're blushing, listen I only booked you for two hours. Our date is almost over."

Sakura sat up looking at the dress "So, do think the date had served its purpose?"

"Why don't you confirm that for me? Kiss me Sakura." It sounded like an order than a request.

"My kiss could kill you; you won't be able to handle it." She said as he sat up to her level.

He shifted closer to her "Go ahead then, kill me."

His face was close to hers, his breath tickled her cheeks. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her; the more his lips moved erratically against hers the more she felt herself give in. His feet trembled and her blood flowed quickly in her veins. She had never experienced anything like it.

"Am I dead yet." He asked in between the kiss, she snuck in a secret smile.

After the kiss, he held her hand and walked her to the limo. They stood in front of the back door still holding hands. He kissed her again with more zeal and impatience. He wished he didn't kiss her, now that he got a taste of her, he was certain that he was going to go insane.

She reluctantly broke the kiss "I have to go home."

He kissed her collarbone, how could something so wrong feel so right.

"Syaoran." She told him "I have to go."

He stopped kissing her then whispered softly in her ear "I can't wait to see what we do next time."

Sakura was red up to her ears, the words that caught her attention the most were 'next time'; she froze with trepidation. He slipped a check into her hands and smirked "I hope this changes your life, just like you've changed mine tonight. If you'd ask me you're far worth more, this check is disgrace."

…………………………

"How was it? Horrible? disgusting?" Kyle asked opening the door for Sakura.

She didn't know where to begin; she first walked in and hanged her coat on the coat hanger.

"Come on Saku, how was it…did he give you the money?"

Sakura slowly shook her head.

Kyle looked at her "Wow, you look amazing. Did he give you that dress? Are those diamond earrings? Your whole outfit can pay the rent? Can I see the check?" he kept asking questions not once giving Sakura a chance to say anything.

She handed him the check, his blue eyes sparkled and a wide smile spread across his face. He yelled and jumped around the room. He grabbed her, danced with her, kissed her and carried her over his shoulder.

"We're getting out of this dump!" he said kissing the check.

Sakura softly smiled "I'm tired, I need some sleep."

He nodded "Alright?"

Kyle was so engaged with his own happiness that he did not see the despondency in her eyes, maybe she had been sad for so long that he couldn't distinguish when she was happy or sad.

Sakura sat on the bed and looked down at her designer shoes, she couldn't understand. She wanted to be happy they had enough money to improve their lives and their careers but she wasn't. She couldn't keep her mind off of him; she wondered where he was and what he was doing.

'_It was just one night Sakura, get a grip._' Her conscious told her, she lay motionless in fetal position on the unmade bed. She wanted to cry, she hated herself for feeling the way she did. She touched her lips with her fingertips hoping to relieve the moment when he kissed her.

"So where do we start?" Kyle asked first thing the next morning.

"Cashing it, I guess." Sakura replied sitting on the living room floor.

"You should really get yourself something pretty, like that stuff you were wearing last night. Get a new hairstyle…do what you do." He said happily.

"Maybe some other day, I just want to stay in today. I'll clean up the apartment."

Kyle walked up to her "Screw this shit hole, we can move into a better apartment."

Sakura tried to smile but absolutely failed. She thought about **him** as she cleaned the apartment, she thought of him in the shower, she thought of him when she slept and there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

One rainy night after three weeks passed and they had settled in their apartment, Kyle caught her in the kitchen baking cakes.

"I made them for you." She told him.

"I'm not hungry, maybe tomorrow morning and I already ate." He said insensitively.

Sakura sighed and took off her apron while Kyle rushed to the couch to watch something on satellite television. He had been like that for more than two days. The more things they bought, the more she felt ignored and the more her mind drifted to Mr. Li.

She sat on the bed practicing for her next audition when Kyle ambled in. She was wearing her strange combination of a baby blue t-shirt, her pink panties and her knee length yellow socks.

"Hey, what you doing?" he asked opening the wardrobe door.

"I'm practicing for a daytime soap." She paused then smiled "I mean you have to start somewhere."

Kyle looked at her absorbedly "You're still auditioning?"

She was surprised to hear him ask her that sort of question, she nodded without saying anything.

"Since we have the money, you should be planning our wedding, thinking about our future together."

Sakura's jaw slightly dropped "You know how serious I am about my career."

"I know you are but you've been trying for so long. Maybe you should be thinking of a family."

She pouted "I'm only 23; you know I'm not ready to have kids."

He sighed "I was just saying. I'm a director and you know I have talent but Sakura maybe acting just isn't your thing."

That was the worst thing he had ever said to her, her angry gaze was slashing Kyle who was looking at her unfazed. Her eyes were too stubborn to cry at the beginning of the week, now tears broke loose. Her trembling hands lost the power to grip the booklet in her hand. She dropped the booklet, grabbed a trench coat and sneakers. She rushed out of the apartment into the pouring rain.

…………………….

She sharply knocked on the white door that had the number 200 in the middle. She wiped her wet eyes and tried to fix her damp hair. She was conscious of how ridiculous she looked but she did not care; she was so angry she had forgotten to change. She took off her engagement ring and quickly put it in her pocket.

The door slowly opened, he stood before her in a pair of blue boxers. His firm chest and bulging biceps made him appear like a statue of a Greek God. His body was toned and his face torn by the look in her teary eyes.

"Sakura…" he softly said.

She floated into his arms and wrapped her hands slightly above his waist. She rested her head on his chest and allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes.

She later found herself sitting on his bed next to him holding a cup of coffee.

"Your all wet." He said running his hands through her drenched hair. She trembled at his touch.

She nodded not sure how to react.

"Kyle and I argued, he doesn't …" she paused and swallowed "….care about me anymore."

He looked at her worriedly "I missed you."

Her heart started pumping fast, why was she there; she could have gone to her friends' house. She concluded that she wanted comfort like no other, love she was too afraid to feel.

She looked down coyly then back at him "Me too."

He was still shirtless but he had a pair of black trousers on. She was still wearing her trench coat, he curiously asked her to take it off.

"I'm barely wearing anything underneath." She said flirtatiously. "It's embarrassing."

"I'll be a gentleman about it." He promised a mischievous grin.

She took it off and he smiled, he thought she looked cute yet very hot. Her cheeks were rosy and her face radiated like a flash bulb.

First they were having a casual conversation but Sakura turned red when he cupped his hand around her chin. "I can't believe you really came back." He smirked.

Sakura closed her eyes and gave him her lips. His kiss was just as passionate and illuminating like the last. He held her closer then broke the kiss, looking into her eyes and touching her lips with his finger tips he whispered "I can't get enough of you."

He felt her breast brush smoothly against his chest, and took a deep breath. His hands itched with the desire to touch and feel every part of her body. Sakura shifted from her position, she laid her head on the pillow and allowed him to settle comfortably on top of her. His kisses were deep and possessive. He was able to lead her to the point of no return. He could see the lust in her eyes; she wanted it as much as he did.

………………………………….

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a fading image of the hotel room. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling; she slowly averted her gaze to the sheets that covered her body. She was naked, she realized—the events of the previous night were real. Kyle must be wondering where I am, she thought looking around for her clothes. She noticed that Syaoran was no longer at her side and decided to get out of bed and pick her clothes up from the floor.

"Sakura your up!" he walked in with a mug in his hand.

Sakura automatically ducked behind the bed, she was not sure why she did that but she stayed in a crouching position longer than intended.

He could only see her head moving about from the other side of the bed.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asked shyly, he figured that Sakura was hiding because she was too shy to have him see her naked. He wanted to remind her that he had already seen everything but choose to kept it inside.

"Fine." She said groggily stretching her arm to pick up her panties.

He scratched his head "Do you want me to leave?"

She struggled but eventually was able to put on her panties and bra "No!" she said getting up from her hiding place.

He looked at her chuckled "Breakfast is here."

She looked embarrassed "Uh, sure…I'll be right there."

She didn't intend it but Sakura was quiet during breakfast, the Kyle that had disappeared from her mind the night before, came back with a vengeance. She did not regret anything she did with Syaoran but she felt guilty. She knew it was time to end it.

"I'm going to Greece tomorrow." He told her.

She smiled "Greece, wow, to do what, business?"

He had a naughty grin on his face "Yeah business…pleasure if you come with me."

She nearly chocked on her bagel "Are you serious?" she took a sip of her orange juice.

He nodded desperately hoping she would say yes.

She shrugged "I can't, I need to go home and get back to my normal life."

"With what's his name?" he asked disappointed.

"Uh, yes." She replied unwillingly.

When she was leaving the apartment, he stood by the door with a haggard look on his face. "Will you be coming back to me." He said innocently.

"I need to think about it."

"I'll be right here, waiting for you."

When Sakura got home, she caught Kyle with a group of friends crowded in front of the TV. He barely noticed her walk in.

"Kyle." She shook his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled "Back already, how's Tomoyo?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I need to talk to you; I can't with all your friends making noise."

Kyle nodded.

They were in the bedroom, the door was closed and she opened the wardrobe door.

"Do you still love me?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said blankly.

"I thought as much." She took out her suitcase and tossed it on the bed.

"Are you going somewhere? Are you moving in with Tomoyo?" he sounded more pleased than upset.

Sakura was aggravated by the way he was acting, it was clear that he did not care about her the way he once did. Maybe back then he only felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. Now that she no longer needed his help, he did not care whether she was there or not.

She suppressed a small laugh as she packed her clothes in the suitcase, she was happy he didn't care.

"I'm going to Greece, with another man." She said happily.

He froze and swallowed hard "Another man? When did you…" he was speechless.

Sakura closed her suitcase and walked over to Kyle. She pulled her engagement ring from her pocket and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry." She told him sincerely. "You don't need me anymore, you know that. I'm sure you didn't even notice I was gone."

He said nothing because it was all true; he was glued to the TV set all night.

"Should I give you half of the money?" he said.

Sakura shrugged "It's alright. You keep it; I found something money can't buy."

**THE END**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Long isn't it, I thought it would be shorter and part of me wanted to make it less hasty and give it more chapters but I wouldn't have the time to write them. I'm still trying to finish two other stories so that I can finish another story after that one o.O anyway hope you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry for any error that I possibly made. Review plz plz **

**Just for your information the idea came to me from a movie with the same title, I haven't actually seen the movie but I know the story line, I ended up making up my own story. **


End file.
